


Secrets

by mercscilla



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two people know what really happened when alien entities took them over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Aliens Made Them Do It" challenge at LJ's stargateland.

They are in the infirmary, sitting on opposite beds, the medical staff bustling around them, and yet they could have been the only two people in the room.

At least it feels like that to Chloe, more than aware of Rush's piercing stare and she avoids looking at him at any cost.

She's not sure what she's going to do if she does.

 _Quiet whimpers followed by muffled groans. Callused hands sliding over soft skin. Shuddering from the sensation she arches her back._

“Chloe.”

Turning her head to the side, she is surprised to find T.J. standing next to her bed, watching her carefully. She had been so lost in thought that she missed her approach.

“Everything okay?”

 _Fingers curl into his shirt, brushing against his collarbone. Her touch is like an invisible force, calling him, and he leans down. Lips hover over lips, parting, waiting._

Unconsciously she licks her lips and from the corner of her eyes she can see Rush gripping the edge of the bed, knuckles turning white, muscles tensing.

“Yeah, I'm...I'm okay.” Managing a shaky smile, Chloe hopes T.J. will not ask too many questions.

“The alien entity didn't make you do... _anything_ , did it?”

 _Lips meet in a bruising kiss, teeth nipping, hard enough to draw blood, setting their nerves on fire. He traps her against the wall of the cave and slowly drags his mouth along her cheek, down her jawbone, tasting her. She gasps and he smirks against her skin._

“No.”

His sharp intake of breath tells her that it clearly wasn't what Rush expected her to say and for the first time Chloe dares looking at him.

 _She raises a leg and curls it around his hip, pulling him closer. His hand grips her chin to tilt her head back, brown eyes meeting blue ones, darken by arousal and desire, and a helpless moan escapes her as he grinds against her._

“No, they just- they just went through my memories.”

 _Nails dig into his nape as he captures her mouth in another searing kiss and he rocks his hips hard against her, swallowing her cry. Hot, sweet, dark, bitter. Hungry for more._

“Hmm. And you Rush?”

“More or less the same.”

“Good, you're free to go then.”

Rush is the first to stand up and steps closer to her bed, his legs brushing her knees. The contact, even though it's through layers of clothes, is like an electric shock and Chloe shivers, goosebumps raising on her arms.

“I'll escort you to your room.”

His hand curves around her shoulder to help her off the bed and his fingertips accidentally graze-

 _the mark he left in an unmistakable act of ownership. She cries out again as he presses his mouth against it, teeth scrapping over the bruised skin, her hips jerking, meeting his thrust for thrust._

They barely make it to her room.

\- END -


End file.
